


Oberomov

by Doyouwantsomewater



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 路人/金奎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyouwantsomewater/pseuds/Doyouwantsomewater
Summary: 母猪本猪我又来了！【【【abo，3p，怀孕，强奸，女性器官描写】】】（我越来越重口了…）恶心的话别点了求求了。（这是我第一次写abo，可能有bug请忽视）（刚刚去百度了一下abo，发现我好像把设定给改了[捂脸]，瞎看吧，我是怎么爽怎么写的）（题目是我随便取得和内容无关）（史密斯是随便取得外国人名字，因为想写个外国人，这是脑海里蹦出的第一个名字，就是顺口就写了dbq，大家就随便看看吧……）（写的太着急了看起来可能有点乱）
Kudos: 3





	Oberomov

omega在这里根本不允许得到尊重。金珉奎被家里的beta们推来推去，他们要他赶快去找一个alpha嫁出去，要求他不许再在家里多存在一分一秒，周围的亲戚们都嫌他是恶心懦弱的omega而对他避而远之。

家里稍微在社会上有点地位的叔叔把金珉奎介绍给了一个中年艺术家。因为比其他omega过于清秀漂亮的脸庞，金珉奎被名叫史密斯的艺术家收留，并且隔日就隆重举办了婚礼。

婚礼上金珉奎穿着洁白优美的婚纱，笑着与史密斯接吻。

可是也就是金珉奎嫁到史密斯家里以后，他才知道这里是自己人生毁灭的开始。

“好疼！啊啊啊啊啊……”

金珉奎刚在做完家务就被史密斯和他的大儿子拖到角落的客房里强奸。两个alpha的性器都共同拥挤的塞进omega狭小鲜嫩的阴道中，龟头一起勾结着闯进金珉奎的生殖腔，他疼的脸色惨白，满头大汗。

史密斯家里有三个成员，除了现在登场的二位还有一个上高中的小孩。金珉奎回家的第一天晚上就被三个alpha按在地上狠狠地轮奸了。腺体当然是被他们的父亲史密斯先生咬破的，而其他两个孩子都只是乖乖的站在一边等着自己的顺序。

不过不知道这次史密斯发什么疯，拉着大儿子一起强奸金珉奎。两根性器怎么都塞不进去，金珉奎的阴道就被凶狠的丈夫生生用手扒开。omega疼的哇哇大叫疯狂的挣扎却被大儿子一把按住。金珉奎全程都疼的浑身抽搐着，直到他那可怜的阴道被撑的可以塞进一个成年男人的拳头，大儿子才不知廉耻的一起插了进来。

窄小的生殖腔被两个巨大的龟头勾的快要脱落出来，金珉奎疼的快要休克过去。他的嘴唇已经失去了所有血色，整张脸像泡在水里的陈年老尸，白的吓人。若不是有眼泪从眼角缓缓的流下来，谁都不知道他还活着。

omega的身体自动分泌着丰厚的粘液，为了让强壮的alpha们闯入的更加方便。二人大开大合的每一下都要把那小小的腔体往外带一点，金珉奎的心脏随着这一下下好像被吊在半空中鞭打。

alpha们的精液全都留在了omega的身体里。第二天金珉奎就被检测出怀孕，非常不出意料。但是史密斯却毫不在乎自己是否是孩子的爸爸，脸上看着医生笑的温文尔雅，外表看起来完全是优雅的上流人士。

金珉奎在一旁因为疼痛哆嗦的浑身发抖，不敢再去看那完美的伪装一眼。

因为怀孕的缘故家里的alpha们下手都轻了一些。

由于史密斯和大儿子的强奸而变得松垮破烂的阴道正在被小儿子用手指把玩着，嘴里惊喜的念着“哇，妈妈你的阴道可以塞进我的拳头！”然后把整个手臂都伸了进去。金珉奎在感觉到手指触碰腔口的时候敏感的一哆嗦，身体仿佛马上要下意识的起反应。他艰难的回头看着小儿子，叫他停下来。

阴道很轻易就塞进了小儿子的性器，可是因为总是吸不紧又让那小孩着急起来，那小屁孩嘴里一直抱怨着妈妈夹紧一点啊我都快掉出来了，可是金珉奎无论怎么努力缩紧臀部那地方还是松的像快抹布。最后小儿子不爽的射了进去就马上提起校服裤走人，嘟囔着妈妈没用了。

金珉奎一个人留在地板上，阴道还暴露在空气中，温顺的精液从道口流下来。

/

虽然怀孕了但是因为金珉奎年纪太小体脂又非常低，几个月过去了肚皮也没有鼓的特别大。那天他提着菜篮子去市场买菜，结果在回来的路上被一个亚裔男人拦截，挺着肚子就被人拉到巷子里强奸。

现在的金珉奎只是象征性的反抗了几下就不再动了，在户外的性爱还是第一次，他的阴道很快就兴奋的出水了，液体因为夹不住而一股子的流到地上，石砖都染成深黑色，身后的男人似乎看呆了这幅景象久久没有动作。

金珉奎难耐的晃着臀部，脸颊因为害羞而变得通红，身体受不住的发着抖，脸上看男人的表情又格外的无辜可怜。“你在干嘛啊？”

声音因为心跳过快而抖啊抖，明明是大白天被陌生人强奸的戏码，金珉奎却演出了两相情愿的错觉。

“怀孕了也这么想要吗？”

金珉奎听着年轻男子过于低沉的声音陷入短暂的思考，可是脑袋在这时候怎么也转不动，他想了一会儿还没得出答案就被男人狠狠插了进去。

alpha的阴茎又粗又长，龟头生的很大，直接就捅进了生殖腔，金珉奎疼的浑身一抖，嘴里露出一声惊叫。这个尺寸不比他家里三个男人的任何一个差，金珉奎甚至觉得有点相当于两个人加在一起的体积了。阴道因为被操的太舒服妥妥帖帖的夹着陌生alpha的性器，金珉奎趴在地上一脸餍足表情口水都流了一地。

速度太快的时候金珉奎擦在地上的孕肚都破了皮，坚硬无情的龟头毫无温柔的问候着他肚子里生父不明的孩子，像是要把那不讨好的小东西暴力的赶出金珉奎的体外一样。

金珉奎爽的快要晕死过去，根本没感觉到孕肚在一抽一抽，这是他在家里从未体验过的感觉——omega下体失控的喷着水，生殖腔被龟头勾的抽搐着。就在金珉奎马上要脱水晕过去的前一秒，腹部传来一阵撕裂的剧痛。

/

金珉奎流产了，史密斯慌忙的赶到医院。周围雪白的充满药水的气息，很不好闻。金珉奎躺在病床上紧紧闭着眼，听着史密斯在不远处向医生怒吼的声音。他害怕极了又不敢从这里逃走，被子里的手指紧紧的搅在一起，因为流产浑身还没有一点力气。他在黑暗中想象着史密斯回到家对自己生气的样子，还有他的两个儿子，无时无刻的伴随在他们父亲的两边，手指着落魄可怜的自己疯狂的吐露谩骂。金珉奎光想想就已经害怕的浑身颤抖，想闭眼一觉睡到死去不再醒来。

腹部的阵痛传来，金珉奎稍微清醒了一点，脑海中浮现出那个亚裔男人的脸。

如果是在医院醒来的话，那是他把自己送过来的吗？金珉奎这样想着，突然下意识的睁开眼，小心翼翼又着急的扫着周围，未果又失落的躺会原地，紧紧闭起双眼。


End file.
